


lead us not into temptation;

by anakinleias



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, References to Drugs, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Underage Sex, mexican honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: Her blouse is crooked and she's clutching the money bag, her knuckles white. She's breathing hard when she looks up at him, face flushed but the threat of tears no longer hangs in her eyes despite the wetness of her lashes. Her eyes are fiery and that just kills him a little more inside.2x02 AU where nothing goes wrong. (Or does it?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as underage since we don't know Kate's actual age during season 2 and I'd rather avoid any drama over it. Huge thanks to the usual suspects (dofb), y'all are the best. Belated birthday present to Rose and Lexie, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Wanted to try my hand at writing canon, ended up writing this AU instead (heh), and the characters took the story and ran away from me even though I'm not fully happy with where it ultimately went. If this feels disconnected at the end, it's on purpose. Tried to tackle some of the themes I felt were relevant and should be talked about, hopefully it shows. All mistakes are mine.

They have sex in the car. It's messy and rushed and she doesn't come, the initial sting makes her cry out, the feeling of being stretched and filled is foreign, and it all ends far too quickly just as it starts to feel remotely good. Just as she starts to move with him, as her breathing becomes erratic and his strokes make her shiver, she feels something hot spill inside of her as he moans into her neck. She just slumps against him for a second before shakily lifting herself from his lap and he groans when he slips out of her.

Kate maneuvers herself back into the passenger seat without a word, and with whatever dignity she still has left, puts her pants back on and adjusts her bra back into place. Her thighs are sticky with something she doesn’t want to name and she feels flushed, her insides burning for something she doesn’t quite know what. Seth's still breathing hard and she wants to cry, regret washing over her like a wave of shame, ready to drown her in her sins.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to wait until marriage, to be joined as one with the man who would be her husband, consummating a union blessed by God, not screwing a drug addict in a stolen car after a robbery. _If God could see her now._

She bites her lip to ward off the tears and stares at the deserted road as he pulls up his pants and quickly starts the car back up. The silence is deafening and she rolls down the window to rid the tiny space of the smell of sex and feel the night air across her face.

 

-

The door of their motel room slams closed behind them with a deafening thud, making her flinch. Seth pulls the gun from his waistband and places it on the table, and then he is immediately speaking, looking everywhere but at her face.

“Listen,” his mouth feels like it's full of cotton.

“Please don't-” her voice shakes and she's holding back tears, blinking hard at the carpet and clutching the bag of money to her chest. “Let's just- let's forget this ever happened.”

He nods, setting his mouth in a firm line and runs his hands over his face, palms pressing into his eyes. And because she can't see him and he's a masochist that way, he adds, “It meant nothing, it didn't happen.”

His hands come up to run over his already messy hair and he finally looks down at Kate. Her blouse is crooked and she's clutching the money bag, her knuckles white. She's breathing hard when she looks up at him, face flushed but the threat of tears no longer hangs in her eyes despite the wetness of her lashes. Her eyes are fiery and that just kills him a little more inside.

He’s finally managed to push her away, and he wasn't even trying this time. It wasn't the drugs, but the disgusting part of him that wanted everyone to be as damaged as he was. Everything he touched died, like the king whose hand turned everything into gold, whereas his only managed to destroy everything and everyone around him.

She raises her head fully then, defiant as her gaze meets his; her breathing is rapid and she feels as if going through a tunnel, the look in Seth’s eyes making her pause when she realizes how close they’re standing, her throat going dry.

Her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip and his eyes track the movement, pupils dilating as they come back to meet her own.

“Kate, I-”

Seth reaches for her just as she lets the bag of money drop from her tight grasp and to the floor, stacks of rolled up bills spilling onto the carpet. His hands bury themselves into her hair as she throws her arms over his neck, clutching the back of her head as he melts into her kiss, running his thumbs over her cheeks and sliding down to her waist when she bites on his bottom lip.

He pulls away from her mouth with a gasp, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the column of her throat and sucking on the skin of her collarbone. She lets out a moan when his hands run up her back under her shirt, hot palms caressing the skin of her back and making her breath stutter. Kate pulls his head up to meet her lips again, her own uncertain hands running down his shoulders to push the sides of his jacket before he gets the hint and takes it off, pulling away from her to undo the buttons on his vest and discarding it to the floor.

His hands return to her back, bunching up her blouse and pulling her flush against his chest before he looks down at her, meeting her eyes with question as he starts to lift the material. She nods, her own hands going to her front buttons and undoing them for easier removal and he pulls the fabric over her head, tossing it behind her and over one of the chairs.

He pushes her messy hair away from her face and behind her ears, tenderness in his eyes as his thumbs caress her cheeks. She dips her head down and rests her forehead against his sternum, cheeks burning and a flush spreading down her chest.

He kisses the crown of her head, lifting her face so he can kiss her forehead, the hot skin of her flushed cheeks and finally her lips. Gone is the frantic feeling from before, and his kiss is both an apology for their rushed first time and a promise of something more to come.

Kate’s palms rest against his chest, feeling his skin hot even through the material of his sleep shirt and she wants to feel him, wants to feel his skin underneath her palms like when they were in the car and she had her hands on his neck, feeling his pulse as he moved inside of her. The memory makes her acutely aware of the wetness she can feel between her legs, shifting against him and running her hands down his stomach to pull his shirt up and touch him.

She leans away to raise the fabric further up his torso and he helps her by pulling it up over his head, throwing it somewhere behind him. His mouth goes to her shoulders, kissing down her collarbones and nudging her bra straps down each of her arms as she reaches to undo the clasp. The material falls between them and then her chest is pressing to his, her nipples going hard at the contact, and when Seth traces her spine with his fingertips, it makes her shiver.

 

-

Seth makes it up to her, mindful of the fact that he didn’t give her an opportunity to enjoy their first time. His words an apology whispered against her skin as he brings her to a high over and over until she’s standing impossibly close to the edge and he pulls her back, won’t let her fall.

He worships her body, prayers between his lips an act of contrition as her legs shake and toes curl against the bed, the Lord’s name a whisper between her moans as her hands fist the sheets. She registers in the back of her mind that she resembles Christ nailed at the cross, and the thought quickly dissipates when another pass of his tongue makes her hips jerk against him, which in turn changes the angle of his fingers buried deep inside her. And then she only sees light.

She’s fallen prey to the sins of the flesh, but refuses to feel anymore guilt over giving into her desires. God surely has other reasons to condemn her to eternal damnation.

 

-

He rolls them over and she lets out a squeak of surprise, her new position on top immediately making her feel nervous and self-conscious. Her hands clutch his shoulders and Seth looks up at her, arm banded around her waist and a thumb tracing her cheek before sliding down to her arm, holding one of her wrists and gently pulling it away from his shoulder to hold her hand interlaced with his own. He turns his head to nip at her wrist, thrusting up into her at the same time as his arm pulls her down onto him, making her moan at the new angle. He does it again, and this time she tentatively joins his movements, hips coming down to grind against his own.

They find a rhythm, with her occasionally dipping her head down to join her lips to his as he swallows her moans, or Seth muttering words of encouragement about how good she feels while he licks his way down her neck, his chant turning into vibrations against the hollow of her throat.

Seth's eyes are hazy as he looks up at her, and she can feel him pulsating inside of her, knows he must be close too. Her hair is a curtain between them and the outside world, strands hanging messily around them and framing her face. He tightens his fingers around hers and thinks she never looked more beautiful. _Breathtaking._

She can feel the tightness in her belly, that need for more, to let go. Her movements become frantic, beads of sweat running down her back while he traces her spine, making her shudder as her skin breaks into goosebumps. She dips down to press their lips again just as his arm comes around her to squeeze between them, down to where they're joined. Kate gasps into the kiss, pulling away minutely as her hand desperately grabs at the end of the mattress, struggling to hold onto something. His fingers trace her clit before pressing in a hard circle, matching the motion of her hips once, twice, and then she's crying out against his mouth and her thighs quake as she feels it overcome her.

Seth finally lets her hand go and places both of his own at her waist, helps keep her rhythm going by bringing her hips down against him, groaning at how tight she feels as he tries to prolong her pleasure. Kate's still coming down when he flips them over, her nails lightly scratching his back and feeling the muscles ripple against her fingertips as he strokes into her, seeking his own relief. His head comes down to suck on the flesh of her collarbone, muffling a groan as he pulls out of her and finally comes on the sheet beside them.

He’s still breathing hard when he places a kiss on the pale flesh of her throat, her heartbeat still thundering beneath his lips. Smiling against her skin, he shifts his weight into his forearms and kisses her breast, making Kate shiver and moan in protest, hands at his cheeks to push his scratchy beard away from her sensitive skin.

He looks up at her then, eyes still glassy and hair fanned out on the pillow. Her skin has started to cool off, the ceiling fan spinning above as it tries to dissipate some of the heat. He nudges her leg so he can kick the sheet away, turning to lie on his side and placing his head against hand, elbow bent.

He brings a hand to cup her cheek, thumb tracing her bottom lip and she turns her face to look at him.

“Okay?” His voice is a soft whisper in the silent room. _Confessions are easier in the dark._

She knows what he’s asking, knows he needs to be sure. She kisses the pad of his thumb, hand coming up to rest at the center of his chest, a benediction and an absolution, “Yeah.”

 

-

They’ve migrated to her bed, Seth’s arm draped over her middle and ready to push her body underneath his own should any danger come through the door as he lies on his side. She’s starting to drift off from the way he keeps running his finger across her arm when he whispers her name again, making her turn her face towards him with a hum, eyes still closed but brows raised.

“I’m sorry.”

This time she opens her eyes, question clear before she can even open her mouth.

“About earlier, in the car. I should’ve at least warned you or tried to hold back, we didn’t have any protection.” His tone is remorseful, beating himself up. He knows better, should’ve done better, once again has put her at risk.

It dawns on her then; they had been full of adrenaline and lust, still high from the successful job and one minute they were standing with heads close in the small car and the next she was straddling him on the driver’s seat, his hand buried in her hair as he moved in and out of her. She remembers feeling that heat low in her belly that she now understands it means she had been close, remembers him spilling hotly inside of her.

Kate closes her eyes again, partly in admonishment and partly in resignation. She’s not some stupid close minded idiot from a small town, she had internet access and biology classes like everyone else. She knows what this means, knows what it could _come to mean_ , and knows what she needs to do. She thinks of the small public hospital nearby, wondering if this little town’s public healthcare system will actually have the morning after pill for distribution or if she’ll have to face the judgment on the pharmacist’s face when she also adds condoms to her basket.

She turns to look at him, eyes meeting his pleading ones. She reaches for his hand on her arm, bringing it to her lips and kissing the back of it before interlacing their fingers, resting them over her chest and on top of her cross. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments.
> 
> Title from the Our Father prayer cause I was raised catholic(tm).


End file.
